


Handling the Talk

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Blackish
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Big black cock, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Grinding, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jack becomes curious why his father wants to have 'The Talk' with him even when he knows it all, so asks his brother and finds out all the things he doesn't know about. And just how eager Junior is to show him everything before their father gets the chance.
Relationships: Jack Johnson/Andre "Junior" Johnson Jr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Handling the Talk

Jack Johnson frowned at his brother’s bedroom door, as he wondered what the heck his father wanted from him now. He had been hearing the whispers from his parents that it was time for Jack to have a private chat with his father. While normally the dark-skinned boy would be a near open door, the looks he had been getting from his older brother since the topic had first come up was freaking him out. He seemed to almost giggle when the topic of Jack having a ‘chat’ came up.

He wanted to be prepared if he was getting in trouble and the only one who could reveal that to him was Junior

Thus after running his hand through his thick black locks and sighing deeply, the young dancer finally gave in and opened the door to his older brother’s bedroom and walked in. Finding his older brother lying on his bed. Without saying a word, Jack gulped and headed for his brother’s bed, plopping down on it.

“Uh, can I help you, Jack?” Junior questioned, wondering why the heck his little brother was in his room.

Jack finally looked over at the older boy and decided to just be honest about what was going on in his mind. Knowing full well that if he tried for small talk that he would confuse himself and not remember what he wanted to even ask. “What does Dad want to chat to me about? And why are you and mom being so weird about it?”

“Ah, you mean about the talk?” Junior grinned, really knowing what it was about for once.

“What do you mean ‘the talk’? Thought he just wanted to ‘chat’ with me?” Jack pushed, having an idea about what the talk was after doing Sex Educaton classes.

“Yeah, it’s going to be a really special chat.” Junior replied as he eyed the younger boy.

“Ugh, do I have to have that chat with him! What were those sex ed classes for if I still have to suffer through dad talking about that?” Jack whined, laying back on his brother’s bed.

It was worse than he had thought.

“Oh, but dad’s would be a special one. Trust me, I made the same complaint as you when I was your age.” Junior tried to assure as he remembered his own ‘chat’ with his dad.

“Can’t I just skip it? I could say you gave it to me!” Jack attempted.

“Dude, you can’t! I can’t just steal dad’s thunder like that, he would be disappointed.” 

“Why? It’s just some stupid talk… that I don’t need to have. Sex education taught be how to put a condom on a banana! That’s enough, right?” Jack groaned.

“Well, with dad. It’s not just… a talk.” Junior tried to convince him not to back out without revealing the surprise to him.

Jack frowned in confusion. “What is it?”

“With dad, he’s not just telling you about it, he’ll give you hands-on lessons too. He’ll make you a man!” Junior replied excitedly. His dad was the only one he had ever let to, but it was special nonetheless.

“H-Hands on? As in, he's going to want to do things? Like those kinds of things?” Jack exclaimed, completely shocked at what he was hearing. His father couldn’t want to do that with him. Just the thought of it, which briefly flashed through his mind in a haze, made the younger boy’s dark cheeks redden. Even if just a hint. It wasn’t enough to show just how embarrassed Jack was.

Junior bit his lips, knowing he had said a bit too much, but with secrets out, there was nothing else to do but convince the younger boy to agree to do it. “Well, obviously! That’s why it’s special. You’re going to love it!”

“B-But it’s Dad!” Jack spluttered. “D-Did you do it with him?”

“I won’t be telling you this if I didn’t!” Junior grinned, wondering why the boy looked so flustered about it.

Jack felt his mouth going dry as Junior replied. “W-What did you do with him?”

“You can’t be asking me to spoil the surprise for you. It’s much better to just experience it.” Junior replied even as he imagined doing what his father did to Jack. He learned so much even in their first lesson; Jack would be in for a world of pleasure soon enough if he would just be calm and wait for it to pass. Junior was still reeling in it after so many years.

A groan was Junior’s response as the younger boy fell quiet.

“D-Do you and Dad still do stuff?” Jack eventually asked, his voice a little softer.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Occasionally. It’s good to have relief together every now and then.” Junior answered simply. “Maybe you can join too after this”

“Do you go all the way nowadays or just you know?” Jack began, using his hand to mimic jerking off. It made his big brother snicker, though one hand did snake a little lower down his own body. 

“All the.. Ohhh. Both really. Depends on how much time we got.” Junior replied coily, not giving anything away.

“G-Guessing Dad will want to be on…” Jack blushed, trying to ignore the growing thoughts of Junior being fucked by their father.

Junior just grinned in reply as he caught on to what Jack was implying. “What do you think?”

“W-What if I don’t wanna be… done.” Jack wondered.

“Don’t think you have much of a choice. Not for your first, bro.” Junior answered, there was no way the little ass would get away from their dad’s first. Hell, they’d both been eyeing off that perky butt for a while now. Nice and toned, smooth little globes. They’d be a nice handful for either man to cup. Jack can argue and fight, but their father was getting his way. It was what Johnsons did.

“Does he let you top?” Jack questioned, wondering if this was allowances for that or if his father would just wanting to be fucking him. Since he couldn’t see him getting into that. He’d seen Junior’s butt once or twice in the shower. It was pretty twinky for a guy.

“What if I say yes?” Junior replied, trying to mess with his brother.

“Is it a yes?” Jack responded, doubting heavily.

“Many say yes once they see mine.” Junior grinned as he groped himself to emphasize his words.

“Bull…” Jack stammered quietly. His eyes followed Junior’s hand to his dick, watching as the rod swelled up in his pants. Looking away, he attempted being cocky. “We both know that I’m the biggest of the Johnson brothers.”

“And you’re calling me bull?” Junior couldn’t help but laugh as his eyes wandered down to his brother’s pants, trying to see any trace of bulge. His own hand was slowly stroking his own.

“Well if you think you’re so big, prove it.”

“Mm, don’t be surprised, little bro.” Junior smirked as his hand snaked down and worked on his pants. One could already see a small bulge as the boy also pulled his underwear down and over his cock, letting it breathe.

As he saw his brother’s cock, Jack snorted loudly. The snort growing louder and deeper into a chuckle. “Y-You think that’s BIG! No way would Dad say yes to that! No one would!”

“Oh, just you wait.” Junior’s smirk widened as he grabbed his cock. Boldly stroking it in front of his younger brother. Grunting as he began imagining what he wanted as their conversation took its course. Jack beneath him taking his cock. It didn’t take long for it to spring to life at the thought, growing in size into one that would surprise anyone with average length. It got thicker before it got longer. Filling out his fingers and stretching them apart before growing past what could fit in two hands.

Needless to say, Jack was immediately regretting calling Junior’s bluff.

Junior laid back pumping his length as Jack watched it getting bigger. Almost too thick for Junior’s long fingers to hold.

“I-I bet I’m still bigger!” Jack replied with a nervous gulp as he stared at his older brother’s growing cock. With Jack shocked that Junor actually fitted the stereotype of having a big black cock.

“That so? In your own word, bud. Prove it.” Junior leered down at his brother, pointing his cock at him, clearly daring the boy to do the same.

Jack spluttered but he knew he had to. Nervously reaching down to his shorts and fiddling with them while trying to work out a way to stop this. “I-If you tell me what you and Dad have done…”

“If you can beat this, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” Junior leaned back, still wagging his huge dick toward his brother.

“E-Either way you tell me! But If I beat it… you let me top you like dad does…” Jack blushed, watching his brother’s large cock. Its dark tip flared up at him.

“Oh, that's how you want to play it? So if I beat you… You’ll get over here and let me get your ass before dad even can.” Junior smirked, feeling it going his way better than he imagined it to be. His cock liked the idea and throbbed hard. 

Jack blushed but knew that had to be the deal. At least Junior being his first would be a little less weird then giving his hole to his father. “D-Deal…”

Junior grinned knowing his brother had sealed his fate with the word. “Lose that pants and ask what you want to know!”

“W-What happened during your chat with dad!” Jack blurted out, before blushing and beginning to lower his shorts. Revealing his bulging black boxer briefs, which followed and revealed his cock to his older brother.

“Well, he gave me ‘the talk’ about how the body works… Then offered a shot to look and touch his cock.”

“W-Why did you accept…?” Jack blushed, while playing with his cock. Getting it harder.

“Aren’t you curious? Do you never think about looking at any of your friends?” Junior replied as he looked at his brother’s growth. “Mmm, not bad, bro. Come here and compare.”

“No! I-I haven’t looked at them...” Jack stuttered, continuing to play with his hardening cock.

“But, do you want to?” Junior asked again. He’d checked out each and every one of Jack’s little friends, especially their asses. Looking for anything tight and sexy enough to plug with his cock.

“I-I don't know…”

“How about touching this then?” Junior asked, leaning just a little toward his brother.

Jack blushed a little as he felt his older brother’s large black cock coming into contact with his skin. His own lengthy black cock now completely hard and beginning to twitch. “O-Oh god…”

“Feels good, right?” Junior said grinning, knowing he got the same reaction with his dad’s.

“I-it feels weird… but not bad.” Jack admitted. “W-What else did you and dad do?”

“I’ll tell you if you want to give it a try.” Junior smirked as he grabbed Jack’s chin and brought him closer to his cock.

Jack backed away a little. “H-How about we just start with jerking off first?”

“Sure bro,” Junior grinned at his brother’s reaction. It would be fun to break him tonight. Even if it meant his ass being destroyed by their father’s cock, for taking Jack’s virginity away from him.

Jack gulped looking at the cock up close. Feeling it to be so unreal despite being right in front of him. His hand trembled as he stroked his own much smaller, by comparison, cock. Still fairly large and impressive for his age. But beside him there was Junior’s monstrous prick, easily topping in and nine or even longer. Jack felt bad for any rulers that had to measure that thing. Long and fat, the cock was an intimidating beast that made his butt quiver in fear and his mouth run dry.

To his surprise, however, Junior didn’t pull away and start beating his meat. Instead he straddled the younger boy, pinning his legs down before placing their cocks together. Easily drawfing the younger boy’s dick. His fingers wrapped around the brotherly dicks then began to stroke them. Jack squirmed and moaned, or rather he gasped in shock, but couldn’t fight it when Junior squeezed both their lengths. Pressing the undersides of their two dicks firmly together, sharing their heat.

“O-O-Oh god… J-Junior…” Jack whispered, fighting a moan.

Bucking up against his big brother, Jack’s throat couldn’t decide on a sound. A yelp, moan or groan was too little but shouting was too much. In the end it was a low growl in the back of his throat, one full of rising pleasure. His fingers curled into Junior’s sheets as the older boy stroked him. Slow and tender, gliding along the two dicks but stroking only the length of Jack’s. If Junior stroked the length of his own, Jack’s would fall from his hand.

“Ya said jerk off, little bro.” Junior said smugly as he jerked them off. Moving slowly so Jack felt every inch of his hand running up along his dick, and the bigger, thicker length atop of it. His hips rocked slowly as well, providing a little friction between their dark cocks.

“Ki-kinda expected that we would jerk ourselves…” Jack blushed. He looked aside, biting a knuckle. But there was no way to keep from humping his big brother’s dick.

“This is better,” Junior purred at him. Suddenly his hand began moving much faster, beating their dicks up and down at a nice fast pace. “Oh, and I think you fuckin’ lost by a LONG shot, Jack.”

“Did not! You are barely an inch or two bigger!” Jack protested, shocked that his brother was so large.

Junior snickered. He could see easily just how far Jack fell short of his length. Lifting his dick away gave them both a good show of the difference between them; Junior’s delicious, throbbing slab of meat compared to a still impressive but shorter and much slimmer rod. Satisfied with Jack’s worried gulp, Junior slapped his dick down onto Jack again then resumed pumping them faster. “My dick couldn’t fit in the last hole it fucked.”

“Ngggh!” Jack stared nervously at the cock he knew going to be inside him by the end of the night.

“And it won’t fit in yours… till I smash it,” Junior worked their dicks, now wearing a proudful grin. Enjoying that his huge length won him power over Jack’s cocky attitude.

“Junior!” Jack hissed, his butt flexing tight in fear. The boy nervously asking: “D-Did it break dads?”

“Oohh, you should’ve seen it.” Junior smirked as his cock throbbed against the smaller one. He squeezed them tight enough to elicit another boyish hiss from his brother. “Dad’s not this big, neither. So this cock really impresses and does damage!”

“Am I bigger than dad?” Jack questioned, hoping he was.

Junior pulled his cock aside again to look over Jack’s. He hummed, then put them side by side, shaking his head. “Mm, nah. Still a pip-squeak cock.”

“D-Don’t be mean…” Jack pouted.

“You’re a kid, Jack. Any white boy would LOVE to be as big as us,” 

“Wonder if that’s why mom didn’t marry Bryce… he wasn’t big enough…” Jack giggled. Having seen numerous pictures of Bryce and his mother back in the day, he couldn’t believe that his mother hadn’t married that cute white boy.

“Yeah, maybe,” Junior shrugged. He couldn’t care less for Bryce right now. His little brother was hard and made him want to ravish the little body. Suddenly Junior was shuffling upwards on Jack’s body. And the instant his brother reacted, Junior took his wrists in one hand then pinned them above Jack’s head. Letting him squirm, pinned down with a cock flat against his face. Jack thrashed around as he inhaled his first scent of cock; It was rich and musky, with hints of sweat and cum. “We jerked off. Now… you suck me.”

“W-Why don’t you suck me…”

Junior cooed at the cute attempt. But he had no interest in it, he barely enjoyed sucking their father’s cock even if he did it frequently. Instead the larger boy smeared his cock on Jack’s lips. “That’s not how this works, Jack. You can use your tongue for now…”

Jack pouted but slowly let his tongue slip past his lips, the already mustache growing teen boy letting it come into contact with his brother’s big black cock.

“More!” Junior moaned feeling the wet tongue lapping on his head, wishing he could just shove it into him. To his delight Jack’s loathing tongue slowly began to swirl around the tip, making it throb and drool a glistening bead of precum. But the moment Jack tasted the sweetness, he pulled back, making a face. “Oh, no. Never do that in front of dad. He only raises cum swallowers!”

“B-But it tastes weird…” Jack whined.

Junior rolled his eyes. The boy wouldn’t have tasted a thing with the speed he pulled away. He smeared more precum all over those dark pink lips, forcing Jack to taste him. “It’s sweet! Stop being a baby, and put that tongue to work!”

“I bet Dad doesn’t swallow it!” Jack pouted, while using his tongue again on his brother’s cock

“Are you Dad? Am I Dad? No,” Junior pushed down a little, feeding his tip past those parted lips. Jack’s eyes went wide as it popped into his mouth.

Jack sadly didn’t get a chance to use or taste his brother’s cock, with Junior pushing far more than just the mushroom head of his large cock into his little brother’s mouth. Instead, Jack took as much as he could get in without forcing the boy to deepthroat. His eyes widened more as the salty cock pushed down, pinning his tongue to the bottom of his mouth. It hit the back of his throat hard, jammed in there. Jack started to gag, struggling but Junior kept a good hold of his wrists.

“Mmm, see? How good does that dick, taste, Jack? You’ll love it in no time!” Junior roared in pleasure as the warm, tight mouth wrapped around his dick. The tongue squirming only made him throb, feeling far better than if Jack was to stay still. 

Not that he would of had a issue with face fucking his little brother’s mouth.

“Mmph” Jack moaned around the cock. The taste was still weird, if somewhat inviting, but at that moment he had a more pressing problem as he kept squirming: his gagging worsened. He squirmed against his brother’s hold who continued to moan from the pleasure of his hot mouth as he started to move. He could feel the cock sliding against his tongue, the taste getting stronger every time.

Junior took no notice of his little brother’s efforts to spit him out as his cock slid back and forth in the little mouth. Pulling out to his monstrous tip then pushing back deep as he could go, hitting the back of Jack’s throat. The velvet tunnel clenched his gorgeous, pulsating length milking its delectable precum which Jack was forced to swallow or choke on it.

“Mmmm, Jack,” Junior moaned as he grinded his cock against the boy’s throat. He could feel himself getting close, which was when he slowly eased off of him, finally letting his brother go.

Jack coughed loud, gasping for sweet air. Almost at his limit after the face fucking. “Junior!! You bitch!”

“Just giving you good practice, bet you can take dad’s easily now,” Junior smirked at him. He tapped the smaller boy’s cheek with his cock, loving how Jack tried to escape being hit with it. “Such a dork. Ready to get your ass stuffed?”

“D-Do we have to?” Jack groaned. If that was how it felt in his mouth, he wasn’t sure how it was supposed to even fit into his hole.

“Yeah, man,” Junior pulled off his little brother’s body. When Jack didn’t try running, a smirk crossed his dark lips. “If you were bigger I’d let you fuck me but…”

Jack bit his lips wondering if that statement had any truth in it, but at that moment he could only stare at his brother’s huge cock as he had to honor the deal.

“Rooooll… ooooover,” Junior commanded firmly. 

“Fiiine!” Jack replied as he gave in and rolled for his brother, showing his ass to him. The black boy gulped hard and fear rose in his gut as Junior straddled him, placing his massive cock on the small butt. Grinding down on his cheeks, letting Jack feel the full length of it sliding against his skin. “T-this is so damn weird!”

“You won’t think that once you take this, bro,” Junior claimed as he pressed down onto him. His tip found the entrance and pushed down hard, threatening to pierce the ring. “Just say the word…”

“D-do it already! You said I got no choice…” Jack gasped when the cock immediately jabbed inside him. Sending a rippling wave of pain through his body as his cherry popped. Jack then let out a scream into the sheets, fisting them hard. “AAAAAGH!”

“God! You’re fucking tight, bro!” Junior moaned. His cock wasn’t even half way in as Jack clenched tightly, proving it to be more resistant than he thought.

Jack pushed his head deep into the bed as Junior sunk deeper. Inch by inch into his vice-tight hole without letting him adjust. Forcing his way ahead despite Jack whimpering and humping down, trying to pull his ass away from the massive black cock. It was to no avail. Junior had him pinned down and slammed more of his dick inside. It was hard with the ass gripping so tightly. Refusing to let him pull out or go further without a good deal of force; Junior thankfully didn’t mind using some brutal force to get inside Jack.

“J-Junior!” Jack gasped as his older brother’s cock pinned deep inside. He didn’t know if he had taken it all, but he was sure that he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Junior slammed down into his brother, making his little stomach bulge out when it was all buried in him. Grinding his pubes up on Jack’s perfectly smooth butt, moving every inch in the boy’s ass. Swearing he was big enough to fuck Jack’s stomach.

“How’s it? Feels good, little bro?” Junior grinned as he grinded down, the tightness quickly getting to him.

“Ungh…! Fuck it’s too big!” Jack gasped, his toes curling. It felt like Junior was deep in his tummy with that massive beast of a cock.

“That’s what everyone says at first!” Junior moaned as he gave another thrust deep into him, knowing he wouldn’t last long after being inside his mouth. His hips moved nice and fast in Jack. Slamming the tight boy pussy with more force on each thrust. Reducing his little brother to a mix of gasps and yelps the more he was fucked.

Jack pushed his little butt back, letting it meet Junior as he thrust down to fill the ass up. Every move got him closer, and to feel Jack push back hungry for his dick was really getting him going. Only one caveat. Junior refused to cum first. Pulling the boy’s up slightly, Junior reached his hand under him, making his way toward his cock. Hard and throbbing, the older boy only needed to give it the slightest squeeze before the flood gate opened.

“W-wai-wait!!!” Jack hissed as he shot on Junior’s bed, shooting ropes of thick cum. And as he came, the young boy’s hole flexed extra tight around the older boy. Hugging his massive length while firing his hot spunk.

“Jaaaaack!” Junior moaned out as he gave in and filled his brother up. Every shot hot and thick filling the younger boy to the brim.

It was supposed to be a thing between father and son, but Junior had stolen it and cemented the moment in cum. He’d bred his little brother and left him overflowing with hot cum. Their father could get sloppy seconds when he manned up and gave Jack a late ‘talk’.


End file.
